


Consequences

by Shabby86



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Spook Me 2020 entry.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	Consequences

Prompt- Vampire  
I don't know how/if I can even add photos on here, so here's the link to my LJ which has the 2 photo prompts https://shabby86.livejournal.com/7407.html

I have been entranced by a stranger, which is unusual for me. I typically do the charming. A tall, slender man sits at the bar. By ‘sits’ I mean his ass is planted on the bar stool, but he’s practically melting his way to the floor. It seems he left his suit jacket in the car tonight. His pants are bunched and wrinkled beyond help. The sleeves of his powder blue button down are rolled up to his elbows. The man’s silver tie is loosened, the top two shirt buttons undone. His blonde hair had been neatly combed back upon arrival. Now the strands drop over his wire-rimmed glasses, cling to his cheeks. After he funneled down martini number six, I stopped counting. The man spends more nights here than he does at home. Does he have a family? A wife repressing tears as the children ask when Daddy will be home? I only know a couple facts about him. One, his name is Tobias Beecher. I overheard him introduce himself at what looked to be a business meeting. Two, Tobias is a lawyer. He dropped a business card one night while paying his tab. Sue me, I was curious.  
It’s roughly 2 o’clock in the morning when Tobias settles his tab. He slides off the bar stool and his knees almost buckle. Holding the edge of the bar he rocks back and forth. He calms his breathing, gaining all the focus he can muster up. When he’s steady, he inches toward the door. It’s painful to watch him stumble over his feet. His knuckles are white as he holds the door handle, bracing himself for the journey to his car. He shivers upon opening the door. There’s a light rain on this chilly tonight. Tobias walks, if you can call it that, to his car and pulls out his keys. I watch from the doorway. After four failed attempts, Tobias gets the car door unlocked. He manages to insert the key into the ignition on the first try. As he pulls out onto the road, I follow at a safe distance. I’m not looking to be discovered, but I must know he arrives home safely. The bartender should have taken this man’s keys and called a cab. Very careless of them both.  
Most of our trek is uneventful. Hardly another car on the road at this hour. At the halfway point between the bar and Beecher’s home, my world is turned upside down. I view the horror in slow motion. A girl of about twenty. Short, skinny brunette. Dark pants and a neon pink raincoat. She rushes across the intersection on her bike, trying to beat the light. The traffic light was yellow. Tobias should have decelerated, but he was dozing off at the wheel. He slams on his breaks, a white- knuckled grasp on the steering wheel. In the quiet night, this tragedy echoes. The girl screams, unable to swerve out of the way. Beecher’s breaks squeal like a pen of frenzied pigs. A sickening ‘thud’ makes my stomach roil. Tobias’ car slams into the side of a brick building. Someone must have heard the accident and called 911. I hear sirens in the distance. I fly over to the scene, giving everything a once over. The girl’s body is mangled beyond survival. No helmet. Her skull is cracked open, brain matter exposed. I hear a pained groan drifting from the car. Fearing what I may find, I rush to the car. The door is jammed, so I rip it from the hinges. Tobias is covered in slick, deep red blood. The smell is metallic, with an overtone of Toby’s pheromones. I quickly snap out of my hunger for his blood. I can tell by the windshield, he hit his head. A shard of metal from the ruined bike sticks out of his chest. Anxiety rears its ugly head, but I tuck it away. I must help Toby.

“I’m going to get you out of here. Just stay with me,” I plead.

I bite through the seatbelt and carefully remove him from the vehicle. I stand up, turn around to set Tobias down, but the police have arrived. I don’t need this right now.

“Set the man down and step away,” the officer orders.

A growl starts low in my chest. I need to help Beecher before it’s too late.

“This is your last chance. Put him down, the paramedics are on their way,” the same officer yells.

The growl escapes my body. I bare my fangs, to everyone’s horror. One officer tries to tase me, but I toss him aside. He stumbles back against the squad car. A second officer advances on me. When he is right in my face, threatening to arrest me, I snap. The handcuffs he removes from his belt drop to the street. I sink my fangs into his throat, ripping a chunk out, and spit it at him. He grabs his neck, collapsing as he bleeds out. Every officer on scene pulls their gun. I grasp Tobias securely to my chest and take off running at an inhuman speed. I‘m being shot at, people hollering for me to halt. One bullet grazes my bicep, but I’m unfazed.  
There is an abandoned warehouse on the opposite side of town. We arrive in record time. The structure is dilapidated. Every window has been shattered and each door lock fractured. There are cobwebs everywhere. I jog down a rickety flight of iron stairs, into the basement. I have a place set up with blankets and pillows. A cozy little spot I retreat to when daylight approaches faster than I can fly home. I lay Beecher flat on an outstretched sheet. I delicately rip his shirt off, exposing his grievous wound. I check his carotid pulse, which is weak. I assess his head for injuries other than the unicorn horn forming on his forehead. Next, I logroll him onto his right side, checking his back over for trauma. He is lucky, the metal piece did not penetrate him completely. I use my claws to cut the fabric of his pants. His legs have some bruises, but nothing major. Tobias peeks his eyes open, too weak to speak.

“I’ll fix you right up, baby. You’re not dying on me,” I coo, brushing his hair from his face. “Be brave for me. This will be excruciating. I have nothing to stop the pain.”

Maybe it was my imagination, but I swear Tobias gave me a tiny nod. I take his balled- up shirt, place it on his chest by the injury, and wrap my fingers around the metal. I angle Beecher’s head, pressing my lips to his pulse point. I bite into his flesh while simultaneously removing the foreign body. A pained grunt surges through his chest. I hurriedly drop the rod and find the shirt. I apply pressure to the hole, praying I can stop the bleeding enough. I take what I must of his blood, puncture my own wrist, forcing it to Beecher’s lips.

“Open for me, Toby. Drink from my vein so you can live,” I plead, tears threatening to flow.

Parting his lips, Tobias lets droplets of blood enter his mouth. I press my wrist harder against his mouth.

“Drink,” I howl desperately .

The command startles Toby into latching onto my puncture wounds. I feel sluggish suckling. As my blood flows down Beecher’s throat, being absorbed by his cells, the suction increases. He raises his hand, pulling my wrist closer, trying to suck harder. I gingerly lift the shirt, inspecting the injury. The hole is gradually closing. His chest is healing before my eyes. The lump on his forehead subsides.

“Good boy, Toby. Exceptionally good boy,” I beam, dropping the shirt and stroking his wild hair.

I withdraw my wrist, contending with a rumble as I do. The first taste of blood is always powerful. The liquid flows through the body, any ailments fade into oblivion. Your every sense is on overdrive. It feels like your entire body is vibrating. The cells rippling and changing. I watch the last of Toby’s bruises fade away. He sits up, cautiously eyeing me. Beecher quietly asks me where he is. What happened? Revealing each gory detail makes terrifies Toby. 

In a sorry struggle to distract himself, Toby warily asks, “How did you save my life? Why did you make me drink your blood?”

“I would think that’s fairly obvious,” I begin, “I’m a vampire. Yeah, you heard that right. A vampire. We do exist,” I explain.

Tobias’ eyes go dinner-plate wide. There was no denying he heard what I said. It was like the whole world was louder. He even heard the tiny footsteps of scurrying mice. I remain silent as Toby evaluates his other senses. Now that my blood flows in his veins, I can listen to his thoughts any time. The metallic taste of my blood remains prominent upon his tongue. Glancing around the room, everything is so clear. His glasses had been knocked off in the accident, but he could see. Toby received his first pair of glasses when he was 5 years old. 30 years of wearing the damn things, fixed with a little blood. The cotton sheet he sits upon feels kitten soft. The texture is exquisite against his bare legs. Each movement over the fabric goes straight to his penis. I remember feeling this way after my transformation. Peering down, it dawns on Toby he’s merely wearing briefs. 

“Where are my clothes,” Toby questions, his cheeks turning pink. He tries his best to cover his erection.

“Sorry to say, they are no longer with us,” I smile at the unamused man. “I had to tear them off to check for wounds. You shouldn’t be embarrassed; I realize your body is overstimulated. How about we get you wrapped in a blanket?” 

Beecher leans into my touch as I caress his cheek. I assure him he’s secure with me. I lead him to a small room. The one with my blankets and stuff. I discover a hoodie I previously forgot about and toss it to him.

“You smell delicious,” Toby covers his mouth as soon as the words left.

“Thank you,” I whisper, taking Toby’s hand away from his lips. “Your scent is also a delight, Toby.”

Toby freezes. He queries how I know his name. Oh shit, now I must explain that. I pray my staking doesn’t scare him away. Taking a deep breath, I reveal how intently I had been watching him. He sits in the blanket pile, ingesting the disturbing revelation. He becomes so silent I can hear the rats travel through the building. 

“What’s your name,” he finally inquires, deciding stalking was the least of his worries.

“Christopher Keller,” I reply. “Call me Chris”.

The blonde man nods. He shivers, even under all the covers. The transition wreaks havoc on the body. Your senses may gain strength, but your cells die. Your human body dies, becoming vampiric. I crouch down, advancing on Tobias. I settle in behind him, coaxing him between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck tugging his back against my chest. I tuck his blankets tighter around him. He drops his head against my shoulder, blonde tendrils tickling my face. I kiss the side of his head, permitting him to relax. He allows me to care for him. I explain how the transition progresses. He is scared, but I hold him tighter. I reassure him that I’m here.  
As the day evolves, so does Tobias’ transformation. He tosses about in a barely conscious state. Death hurts. When you can feel the whole thing, and with such intensity, death really fucking hurts. Toby’s covers are saturated with sweat. I uncover his limp, exhausted body. He shivers, fever sweat cooling on his flesh. I pull my white t-shirt over my head, using it to dry the man as best I can. I slip off the soaked hoodie, socks, and underwear. Sliding one arm under his knees, the other beneath his shoulders, I lift him up. I bring him back onto the blankets. I lean on the wall, Tobias held firmly to my chest. Gently, I rock him, trying to calm him. It will not help, but it’s all I can do.  
The hours have trickled by, maddeningly slothful. Each time I doze off, a whimper or groan brings me around. Toby’s fever subsides, so I drape a fresh blanket over him. He opens his eyes, staring straight forward, not blinking.

“Hey there,” I whisper, “are you okay?”

“I think so,” Toby croaks. “Is it over,” he asks, rubbing his throat.

“Almost. Any time now,” I tell him. “Need some water?”

Toby nods. I set him down and retrieve a bottled water from the case by the door. I crack the seal, leaving the cap ajar, and hand it to him. The blonde thanks me, then downs the bottle in one breath. I chuck the empty bottle for him, then settle myself in the blanket nest. I tell Toby to take more water as he pleases.  
After three more bottles of water, Toby set off pacing around the small room. His transformation is almost complete, so his senses are on full blast. His eyes dilate, the glacial blue iris nearly gone. My blonde tilts his head back, lips parting, he whimpers as fangs plow through virginal gums. Toby’s cock is as erect as his fangs. Our eyes meet, I feel the energy oozing from Tobias, and it’s wild. Drawing back his upper lip, exposing his fangs, Toby snarls at me. I notice Toby’s fists clench and unclench. Blood lust is not to be fucked with, especially with newborn vampires.

“Careful, Tobe, remember I’ll take care of you,” I soothe. “Nice and calm, honey, come to me.”

I open my arms to him. He stares for a moment, trying to decide if he should do as I ask, or attack me. He sits next to me; never once does he blink. The first blood lust can be frightening. I cautiously reach for Tobias’ hand and he allows me to take it. I urge him onto my lap, facing me. Wrapping my arms around Toby, I lean back against a pile of blankets. He still glares at me. I run my fingertips up his spine, his neck, working my fingers into his hair. I tilt my head, drawing his face to my neck.  
“Go ahead, drink for me,” I urge.

A tongue flickers over my skin, sampling my flavor. Toby runs his fangs across my skin. I stifle a groan. He opens his mouth wide, carefully sinking sharp teeth into my vein. The suckling at my throat has my dick rock solid. Toby growls and grunts as he drinks. My timid lawyer is replaced with this wild cat. Oh, does kitten have claws! He rakes his nails down my bare chest. It stings so good. Toby maneuvers his hands between us, working my pants open. He frees my cock, giving me a stroke. Kitty runs his fingernails down my thighs. He lines our cocks up and starts working his hips. Pre-come flows from both our penises. Toby plucks his fangs from my neck, breathing heavily. He sits up, impish smirk forming, and gathers some of our fluids on his fingers. He has my undivided attention. He lifts himself, reaching back, and rubs the lubricant on his asshole. Positioning my penis at his entrance, he takes his time working the blunt head through the tight ring of muscle. I couldn’t tell you which of us is moaning louder. 

“Anal virgin,” I question with a smile.

“Yeah,” Toby blushes.

I brush my fingertips across his cheek. He nuzzles into my touch. I feel him relax, sliding further onto my dick. I pinch and pluck his nipples. The pink nubs stiffen easily. Suddenly, I feel Toby’s ass pressing against my groin. Sweet Jesus, he is panting, hands on my thighs to brace himself, erection jutting proudly from his hips. 

“You are beautiful. My sexy wild cat,” I tell him.

Toby thanks me for the compliment. He grasps my wrist, bringing it to his rosy lips. Fangs find their way back to my vein. As he goes back to feeding, he carefully undulates his hips. The more comfortable he becomes, the faster he moves. I seize his penis, stroking him leisurely. Muffled moans come from my wrist. The further I stimulate his cock, the fiercer he bounces. Before long, Toby is riding me harder than a rodeo bull. I moan his name repeatedly. My hand pumps his thick penis until his body vibrates. 

“Oh God, Chris. Chris. Chris, that feels wonderful. Just like that… yeah, let me fuck your fist just like this,” Toby snarls, clenching his ass around my dick as tight as he can.

“Good boy, Tobias. Come for me, baby,” I grunt.

My praise shoves Toby over the edge. His fluids gush all over my chest and stomach. His throaty roar of release causes me to orgasm. My cock pumps his sweet hole full of come. Toby retracts his fangs from my wrist, collapsing against my chest. I play with his hair until I hear a sleepy yawn. I order the now docile Tobias to take a nap. Yeah, the first time you alleviate your blood lust, you crash hard. I pull a blanket over us and rest with my wild cat lawyer.

*****  
A crash of thunder startles Toby from his slumber. Feeling Chris’ soft chest hair tickle his cheek, it takes him a moment to remember where he is. He rolls off Chris and sits up. Tobias scrubs his face with the heel of his hands. He can’t focus, his mind is clouded. His fangs tingle and poke into his lower lip. Chris rouses, sitting up next to Toby. He encircles the smaller man in his arms.

“It gets better, Tobe, I promise,” Chris whispers into his ear. “Have a small drink of blood, and water, to take the edge off.”

Toby turns his head, face to Chris’ chest, and bites into his right pec. He gingerly suckles his rescuer’s blood. When his mind clears some, he removes his fangs. He stands, stretching, he scratches his abdomen on his way to get the water. Toby takes Chris a bottle and sits back down.

“I have to get home,” Toby nearly whimpers.

“That may not be an ideal plan,” Chris starts to explain, but Toby cuts me off.  
“I have 3 kids and a wife. They might think I am dead right now. If Gen has seen the car, she will never believe I’m alive. I have to see them,” Toby barks.

“You may lose control of your blood lust. You are a newborn,” Chris sternly warn him.

“I would certainly not attack my family,” Toby yells, indignation clear. “I greatly appreciate you saving my life, but I am going. Nothing can make me leave my babies. Join me if you choose to.”

The lawyer has balls. Huge fucking balls. Chris imagines he was a force to be feared during litigations. Naivety will be his downfall. He has no knowledge what could ensue when he approaches a human. The aroma of their blood wafts through their pores. It’s more intoxicating than the alcohol he wasted years pouring down his throat. 

“Put your briefs and my hoodie on. The sweat should have dried by now,” Chris grunts with annoyance. “We’ll fly there.”

Toby dresses swiftly and Chris lead him outside. The night is cold and dark. The rain is relentlessly falling from the sky. Lightening flashes and thunder roars. A storm fitting tonight’s mood. Keller explains to Toby how to fly. He just has to bend his knees, as if to squat, reach his arms towards the sky, then jump with all his might. His body’s instinct will take over, allowing him to soar. He knows it sounds ridiculously easy, but it’s true. Beecher eyes Chris suspiciously. Taking a deep breath, the wild cat does as was described. The shock on his face when he hovers in the sky is priceless. Chris join him in the sky, drifting in the direction of his home.  
They arrive in record time. Toby stands on his patio, hand on the doorknob. They always keep it unlocked. The ritzy neighborhood they live in is secure enough to do so. There is hesitancy in his actions. He must be pondering over what Keller told him. Chris’ gut warns him that he is going in there, but he remains hopeful. As quickly as hope comes, it is shattered. Toby turns the doorknob and steps inside. The house is immersed in darkness. Toby’s family must all be sleeping. Toby tiptoes through a spotless kitchen. He shows Chris down a short hallway that leads to a staircase. As they climb the carpeted stairs, Chris studies the photos lining the wall. Family pictures. The kids school pictures. Two smiling blonde haired, blue eyed children in prep-school uniforms. The baby has Toby’s smile. He has a beautiful little family. Chris hurries to catch up to Toby. He approaches the partially closed door at the end of the hall. Keller assumes this is the master bedroom. He watches from the top of the stairs, giving him privacy.  
Toby guardedly pushes the door open and spots Gen on their bed. She faces the opposite direction, box of tissues next to her. She sobs quietly. He sympathetically calls to his wife. Gen rushes to Toby. He opens his arms, catching his wife as she jumps up into them. She wraps her legs around Tobias’ waist, nose buried into his neck. Her sobs are fear, grief, and love pouring from her heart. He closes the door over for privacy, then walks them over to the bed. Laying Gen on her back, Toby kisses his wife. Her heart pounds, making the scent of her blood stronger. His senses go into crazy. All consciousness of his actions fades away. Instinct swallows him whole. He kisses his way to Gen’s neck as his fangs descend. Each gasp and proclamation of love delights Toby’s ears. Gen tugs the hoodie over his head, not asking where he got it. She doesn’t care what he is wearing, just that he is alive. Gen’s blue silk nightgown is pushed up, exposing milk-swollen breasts. Fleetingly Toby is reminded of their children, but his brain goes to mush. The smell of Gen’s arousal is sweet, and heavy in the air. Toby drops his briefs, stepping out of them. Growling, he roughly parts his wife’s legs. He tears her panties at the waist band on each side of her hips. As he flings them to the floor, Gen places a hand on his chest.

“Not so rough, Toby,” She tells him.

Her husband grunts in response. Paying no mind, he thrusts his throbbing dick into her. Oh, she is slick and hot. She squirms, trying to extricate herself from underneath him. Toby leans forward, chest flat against Gen’s. He grasps her wrists, pinning them to the mattress. Nuzzling her neck again, he penetrates her with his fangs. They slide in like a hot knife through butter. When Gen tries to scream, he releases a wrist to cover her mouth. She slaps and scratches him, but the rough contact excites him. Toby frees her other hand, permitting her dig at his flesh. He moans, ramming into her harder. She gradually weakens as he feeds, but he doesn’t notice. Toby orgasms so violently that he bites a hunk of flesh from her neck. He throws his head back, guttural howl escaping, as he blows his load deep inside of Gen. Sweat covered, blood dripping down his chin and chest, Toby surfaces from his blood lust. Reality kicks him in the testicles when he comprehends what he did. How could he kill his wife? Tears roll down his cheeks. He rests on the bed, cradling Genevieve’s lifeless body.  
Chris knew this would happen. It’s why he was against him coming home. Peeking his head around the door, he spots Toby crying. Chris steps into the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

“Toby…,” Chris starts.

“I should have listened to you. I murdered my wife. The Mother of my babies,” he sobs. 

Keller sits beside him, stroking his hair soothingly. “You didn’t know how consuming your thirst could be. Vampirism is new to you. You are a newborn. Just as a newborn of any species must learn everything, so do you. There will be fuck ups, and they may be impossible to fathom, but this is just a natural mistake for a vampire to make. I am sorry for your loss, Toby. I truly am, but you need to move on from this.”

“How? How the hell do I just move on from killing my wife,” he growls.

“You start by getting your ass in the shower. Wash away the blood and make yourself presentable. There are three excellent reasons you need to keep going. They are sitting in the baby’s room because the screams woke them up. I wrangled your two older kids into the nursey before they could enter your room. Your kids are alarmed and need their father,” Chris growls back.  
“I’ll end up killing them too. I cannot raise them. How could you say they need me? I’m a monster,” Toby sighs.

I scoop Gen up from Toby’s lap. He doesn’t argue. “You are not monstrous, merely another breed of human. I should never have left you alone with your wife. There will be no making that mistake with your children. You will be okay, now, because you fed. Satiated on blood, along with supervision, we will figure this out.”

Chris lays Genevieve against their pillows. He takes Toby by the hand, guiding him into the bathroom. He turns the water on, letting it rise to temperature, then shuffle Tobias’ under the spray. Finding washcloths in the cabinet, he hands one to Toby, and wets another. As Keller’s sweet lawyer showers, he gently wipes Gen clean. Chris changes her soiled nightgown, putting on a short-sleeve dress and new panties. He retrieves a silk scarf from the closet, tying it strategically about her neck.  
Toby exits the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips. The moment he spots Gen, he falls to his knees, wailing his heart out. Keller crouches beside him.

“I know this is crushing. I wish I could stop the agony. Your pain is my pain. You get dressed, say your goodbyes to Gen, then come to the baby’s room. It’s two o’clock am now. We must leave here by four, so we have time to drive to my home. Pack a suitcase of clothing and take what you need. I will gather the children’s belongings,” Chris says softly.  
“Gary, Holly, and Harry,” Toby responds.

“What?” Chris asks.

“My oldest is Gary. My daughter’s name is Holly. And the baby is Harry. Tell them Daddy says to help you pack their favorite toys,” Toby replies. “Christ, how the hell am I going to tell them this,” he gestures towards the bed.

“You tell them Daddy was in a car accident, and Mommy thought you died. The sadness was too much for Mommy. She died of a broken heart,” Keller says. “You can actually die of a broken heart, Tobe. You never have to enlighten them that you accidently killed her. I realize you are having a challenging time comprehending this is a vampire’s nature. The kids will never understand.”

“You have an answer for all,” Toby says sarcastically. I take no offense because he is grieving. “Advise me, now, exactly how to explain vampirism to a 6 and 4-year-old. Harry is only 6 months old, there is no trying to explain this to him yet.”

“Let us get them to my house and settled in. Distract them when they ask a question you are not ready to explain. We can make an action plan when they go to bed. Answer what you are comfortable telling them,” Chris responds, leaving out his own sarcastic remark. He reminds himself again that Toby is in mourning. He wants to chastise his little vampire. Had he heeded the warning, there would be no tricky queries from his children. What is done, is done.

Standing shakily, Tobias rummages for something to wear. He avoids glancing at the bed. He requires a few minutes to gain the courage to face what he did. To be able to say goodbye. Toby puts on fresh briefs, steps into a pair of blue jeans, and puts his socks on. In the closet, he finds a nearly new pair of sneakers, so he steps into those. He takes the luggage from the back of the closet. Their luggage. Given to them on their wedding day. Angus and his wife, Kelly, packed it full of new clothes, and sent them to Hawaii. It was the best wedding gift. Now Toby is packing that same luggage to escape the wife he’s slain. Toby tugs a black polo over his head, thinking, this must be a nightmare. He fills the suitcase with clothing and important documents. The only task left is saying goodbye. Toby trembles as he approaches the bed, sitting next to his wife.

“Genny…,” Toby chokes out through his tears. “Baby, what have I done? If I had gone to rehab like you requested, I would never have been in that accident. I would have been here with you and the kids. My stupidity has gotten you killed. If one of us had to die, it should have been me. I love you, Genevieve Beecher. I always have; always will. Please forgive me for leaving you here like this. I must take the children where I can now safely raise them. It’s my fault they only have one parent left. I cannot fail them,” he whispers while caressing her cheek. “I’m going to let the kids come say goodbye. I’m still not sure what to tell them, but they deserve to say goodbye. I love you, my sweet girl. Goodbye Genny.” He kisses her lips one last time.  
Opening the door to peek out, Toby doesn’t spot the kids. He slips out and closes the door behind him. Sluggishly, he walks down to Harry’s room. How he wishes he could wake up from this. Not going to happen. Toby carefully opens the bedroom door. Chris is in the rocking chair, holding the sleeping baby. He gives Toby a sad smile. Gary and Holly are planted by the bookshelf, Gary reading to his sister. Toby’s heart swells with pride, and bursts when reality chimes in. It’s time to tell the kids about their Mother. The only thing they really know about dead is you go to Heaven. At least that is how Gen explained it to them last year when the family dog died. She was always better at explaining the hard topics to the kids.

“Hey, kiddos,” Toby crouches next to the kids. “Daddy has something important to talk to you about.” The children crawl over to their dad. “I was in a car accident last night.”  
“Mommy told us,” Gary interrupts.

“I thought she might. The thing is, Mommy thought daddy was dead because the accident was really bad.”

“You’re not dead. You’re right here, silly,” Holly exclaims.

“Yes, I am, Hol,” Toby began to weep again. “By the time I got home tonight, Mommy had died of a broken heart.”

“No,” Holly yells, “Mommy is alive. She is sleeping because it’s nighttime.”

Both children start sobbing. Toby encircles his babies in a hug. Through the crying, he hears Harry crying. There’s a tap on his shoulder. When he gazes upward to see what Chris wants, he finds Harry staring back at him. He frees one arm and takes hold of his baby. 

“Did Chris tell you guys we are going to his house?” Toby asks his kids. They both shake their heads, indicating yes. “Are all your favorite toys and movies packed?” Again, they nod. “I am bringing you into Mommy’s room to say goodbye, okay?” Only blank stares and nods in response.

Chris reaches down, assisting Toby to stand. He murmurs to Toby that he has the car packed. Toby thanks him. Keller remains by Harry’s bedroom door as Toby takes the kids to his room. 

“Come say goodbye to Mommy, Chris,” Holly says, reaching her tiny hand out to him.

He glances at Toby, looking for permission. Toby shakes his head yes, so Chris joins them. Toby will do anything to ease the pain for them. Taking a deep breath, Toby twists the doorknob. He enters the room first, attempting to be strong. Gary starts bawling his eyes out. He has a better understanding of death compared to the other kids. Even being just two years older than Holly makes a big difference. He runs to the bed, scrambles up next to Gen, and lays alongside her. He rests his head on her shoulder, wrapping his little arms around her arm. Holly timidly steps up to the bed. She grasps Gen’s hand, keeping her head down, studying her fingers.

“Daddy, can you put Mommy’s bracelet on her? She has to take it to heaven with her,” Holly requests.

“Yes, baby girl, of course,” Toby’s voice is thick with agony.

Toby sets Harry on his Mom’s chest, hoping the contact will help in some way. Chris stays next to the bed, making sure Harry doesn’t roll off. The baby instantly calms down. Toby rummages through Gen’s jewelry box. He finds the charm bracelet Holly is referring to. He gave her this one their first anniversary. Each special occasion since, he has given her a new charm. He retrieves Gen’s travel bag for jewelry from the dresser draw. He gathers the pieces that meant the most to his wife. Ones he knows she would want to pass on to Holly. Toby added a couple of his own watches to the bag. Additionally, he packed Genny’s perfume. He could never get enough of her scent. A little perfume on Harry’s blankets or teddy might help soothe him latter. Finally, he took the bracelet to his daughter, helping her put it on her Mom’s wrist.

“Mommy is so pretty,” Holly smiles sadly.

“She is beautiful. You look just like her,” Toby agrees. “We need to get going, babies.”

“No, I’m not leaving Mama,” Gary shrieks.

“I don’t want to go either, but we must,” Toby says delicately.

“No,” Gary shouts.

Toby hands Harry to Chris, “Can you buckle him in his car seat, please, and Holly in her booster?” Chris says he will. “Holly, you go with Chris, please.” She kisses her Mother’s cheek, then follows Chris down the stairs. Toby rests beside his son, rubbing his back. “We have to go, Gary. I understand that this is painful, but we cannot stay here.”

Gary tightens his grip on Gen’s arm. Toby attempts to pick him up but ends up setting him down. He pries the grieving child’s hands from around his mom’s arm. Holding the struggling wrists in one hand, he scoops his son up with the other. Gary kicks and fights the entire way to the SUV. Chris helps buckle him in. Thank god he has not learned to undo the buckle to his booster seat yet. The distraught boy causes Holly and Harry to sob too. He screeches and cries the entire way to Chris’ house. Chris takes Toby’s hand as tears stain his cheeks. The man’s heart shatters at the sound of his kid’s grief.  
Keller’s house is a forty-minute drive outside of town. It is a large house, on a larger piece of land. No neighbors for miles in any direction. When they pull into the lengthy driveway, the guy’s step out of the car. Chris informs Toby that he will unlock the door, then come help him get the kids inside. Tobias acknowledges him, then opens the rear passenger door. He reaches across his son’s booster seat to unbuckle him. The boy’s face is tear-stained, warm, and pink. He is worn out from crying.

“Come here, kiddo. Can you get out of the car for me, please,” Toby gently questions. He is met with a heartbreaking look. “Can I carry you inside?”

Gary croaks out a yes. Toby pulls the boy into his arms, tears threatening to spill. He whispers repeatedly that he is sorry. Gary wraps his arms around his Dad’s neck, hugging him. When Chris comes back outside, his heart warms to see Gary in Toby’s arms… willingly. He notifies Toby that he can settle the kids on the couch for the time being. Beecher carries Gary into the house, sets him on the couch, and tells him he’ll be right back. He goes outside to help Chris gather the other kids but passes them on the porch. Chris has a kid in each arm. He tells Toby to start on the luggage. He takes the kids and settles them on the couch with Gary. Next, he assists Beecher in unpacking the car. When it comes to bedrooms, most are fully furnished for guests, not that Chris ever has many. A few rooms only got furnished because Chris found pieces of furniture he fell in love with. Keller lets Toby decide which of the guest rooms the kids want. Toby gives the two older kids a chance to pick their own room. Gary takes the room with the large bay window. There is a thick cushion, with pillows set up at the window. A perfect set-up for a six-year-old that loves to read. Besides, the walls are blue, and like his Dad, that is Gary’s favorite color. Holly claims the room wide the extravagant canopy bed, because ‘Daddy, this is a princess bed’, Toby is informed. It is a more feminine room. Pale pinks, purples, creams. Lace curtains. Perfect for a young girl. The guys set Harry’s pack-n-play up in a room with only a dresser stashed in it. He’ll need a crib but for tonight, this is great. After the rooms are chosen, the kids return to the downstairs to watch cartoons. 

“You can choose your own room or share mine. Whichever makes you more comfortable,” Chris murmurs to Toby.

“I think I’ll take my own room,” Toby starts, to Keller’s dismay, “at least for now. The children have enough to deal with right now. I’m not sure how daddy sleeping in a bed with another man with be received. Not after just losing their Mom.”

“I understand,” Chris says, unable to hide his disappointment. “I should have thought better than to ask that. They lost their mom. You just lost your wife. We just met yesterday… officially. That was awful presumptuous on my part.”

“Chris,” Toby whispers, placing a hand on each shoulder. “Thank you for saving my life. For taking the kids and I into your home. Yes, I love Gen and I always will. I feel suffocating guilt over killing her, but also that I could be in love with you. I’ve never been sexually attracted to another man before. Suddenly I’m a vampire and craving your mouth on my cock? Honestly, not sharing a room is mostly about the kids. It’s also to have a few to process this. I’ll be in the room directly next to yours.”

Keller smirks, “You crave my mouth on your cock, Toby?”

“Is that the only part you heard,” Tobias’ squeaks.

“I heard every word. I’m here for you and the kids in whichever form you want me,” Chris tells Toby.

Toby wraps Chris in a hug. “Thank you, Chris. This means a lot,” he whispers, placing a kiss on his neck.

“Oh, God,” Keller sighs, “I love having you at my neck. Are you feeling hungry already?”

“Not for blood,” Toby responds. “but I have to go check on the kids.”

Keller softly chuckles as they walk down the stairs. All three children are fast asleep on the floor. Gary must have spread out a blanket to lay on. He rests in the middle, on his back, a sibling cuddled on each side. Holly has her American Girl doll, and Harry’s bottle lays next to him, empty. Toby’s heart swells with pride for his oldest son. Gary has taken being a big brother seriously since the day Holly was born. Maybe too seriously, sometimes, or at least more than he should have to. He did everything he could to help Gen while Toby worked all day. His smile faulters, Gary had helped Gen too many evenings while Toby drank himself daft. Struggling to convince himself that he earned it after a prolonged day. Toby retrieves another blanket to cover his babies up. He picks up Harry’s bottle as Keller turns the television off. Chris takes the bottle from his hand and shows him to the kitchen.  
In the kitchen, Chris puts the bottle in the sink. Waves of sadness flow from Toby. He pulls Beecher into his arms, squeezing him tightly. How he wishes he could fix everything for Toby.

“You have raised that boy right,” Keller says sincerely.

“Thanks. That’s a combination of Gen’s hard work and a son compensating for an alcoholic father,” tears spill from Toby’s eyes as he says the words.

Placing a hand on each side of Toby’s face, Keller sternly says, “First, alcoholism is a disease. It had a control over you that was like taming a rabid wolf. Yes, it impacts those around you, but part of the disease is convincing yourself that you do have control. Rose-tinted glasses, Toby. It can take a tragedy to uncover your eyes, for some, not even then. Your babies are still young enough to show them the Dad you can be. To show how much you love them. Most importantly, for your sobriety to matter to them. The damage done won’t be forgotten. It’ll take time for Gary to see the changes are permanent, but he will. Being as caring as he is may just be who he is, no matter the situation. You can only change what you do from this day forth. I know you’ll be the father they need.”

“I should have gone to rehab like Gen requested, years ago. How do you know I won’t relapse? I’ve been sober one day,” Beecher questions.  
“Don’t dwell on should haves. Yes, you have only been sober for one day. Have you had even the smallest craving for a drink,” Chris inquires.

“I haven’t, but given all that has happened, when did I have time to crave a drink,” Toby asks.

“We both know a packed schedule wouldn’t stop cravings. Your transition didn’t only fix the injuries from your accident. Any ailment you had as a human has been healed. Vampirism cured your alcoholism. You’ll never feel that overwhelming need to drink again. In fact, you could sit down and enjoy just one drink, if you wished to, then be done. You can go for however long you want without drinking. You can decide never to drink again. This is no longer decided for you,” Chris explains.  
Toby stares off into space, in complete disbelief. He figures only time shall tell. He rests his forehead against Chris’ chest, “I’m exhausted.”

Keller takes Toby by the hand and they go upstairs. They each throw on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Toby removes his t-shirt, but Chris keeps his on. Chris sits on Toby’s bed, grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling him closer. He curls his arms around Beecher, then drags him onto the bed next to him. Before Toby can protest, Chris exposes his neck. He urges Toby to consume his blood before sleep, no matter how sated he feels now. Toby nuzzles Chris’ neck, sinking his fangs in roughly. Chris groans. Toby applies dizzying suction. He slips his hand down Chris’ pants, tugging his penis out.

“Woah, Toby, you don’t have to do that,” Chris says. “My only intention was to feed you.”

“I know. My intentions are to feed and get you off,” Toby coos against his neck. “Is that okay?”

“As if I’ll deny you,” Chris smiles.

Toby continues his bedtime snack. He tongues the holes, tasting the blood, as he strokes Chris. The sensation of the silky skin gliding over the engorged organ excites Toby. It feels so different, yet familiar. The sounds he elicits from Keller are fierce. He licks at the bite marks, sealing the wounds. Toby observes the cock in his hand, then the expression on Chris’ face. The older vampire is ready to burst. 

“Go ahead, Keller, come for me,” Beecher whispers devilishly.

That’s all the encouragement Chris requires. He grunts as semen spatters his stomach. He struggles to catch his breath, staring dreamily at Toby. Beecher licks his fingers clean, assuring that Chris sees his long tongue capture his fluids.  
Keller sits up, knocking Toby onto his back. He aggressively yanks Beecher’s pants over his ass. Chris firmly grasps the exposed dick, standing proud and ready. Gazing up at Toby, he waits for any objection. Toby begins pumping his hips against Keller’s hand. The dominant vampire leans forward, placing a hand on each side of Toby’s pelvis. He effortlessly pins him to the bed. Keller opens his mouth wide, exposing long, glistening fangs. He bites into Toby’s thigh, causing his wild cat to call out his name louder than intended. Beecher covers his mouth, listening for stirring downstairs. When he hears none, Chris sucks the wound. The hot blood coating his throat is heaven. He merely wanted a taste, not to feed from the baby vampire. He laps at the bitemark to seal it. Staring into glacial eyes, Chris lashes Toby’s dick with his tongue. He draws his entire erection into his mouth, the fat cock blocking his airway. Keller backs off, gasping for air. Toby swipes at his watering eyes. Chris grins around the penis. He sucks him back in, then as he backs off, he gently draws his fangs across the sensitive flesh. His law-boy bucks against his mouth, or at least he tries to. Repeating that action several times has Toby squirming. Keller relaxes his throat, opening it as wide as he can. He bobs his head between Toby’s legs, massaging his swollen balls. He releases Tobias’ hips, allowing him to thrust. Chris slaps the blonde’s ass, encouraging him not to hold back. Beecher grabs Keller’s head, holding him still, and fucks his throat. He turns his head, biting into a pillow to muffle the howling. He ruptures so hard into Chris’ throat that he starts couching. Toby releases his head, looking up to make sure he’s okay. Chris is grinning down at him, wiping saliva and Toby from his face. 

“Is that what you craved,” Chris inquires.

“Yeah,” Toby pants, “craved. Your mouth. My dick. God. Felt great.”

Keller laughs at Toby’s response. “Tasted. Delicious. Always down. For more,” he mocks.

Toby playfully nips his hand. Chris only laughs harder. Toby straightens himself up, as does Chris. Unexpectedly, Toby initiates a kiss. The guy’s first meaningful kiss. Their tongues mingle. It’s a delicate kiss, full of promise. Maybe there is a love taking form here.  
Beecher decides to sleep on the couch. He wants the kids to know where he is when they awaken in a strange home. Keller takes the recliner, with permission from Toby. He doesn’t want to cause upset for the kids, or friction in what could be a budding relationship. He loves Toby more than he ever thought he could. Having the kids with them is an unexpected bonus. He would rather things not happen like this, but this is their life now. Chris watches Toby, who fell asleep when his head hit the pillow, until he finds his own dreams.  
Why is there a baby crying, Chris wonders? Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he realizes it is Harry. He quickly hops out of the chair, looking for what ails the tot. The older kids are try entertaining the baby, but he’s having none of it.

“Where’s Daddy, guy?” Chris asks, looking around panic-stricken.

“In the kitchen, silly,” Holly answers like Chris should have known that.

Keller wanders out into the kitchen to check on Toby. He finds an exhausted vampire heating up a bottle. Relaxing a little, Chris asks if he can help with anything. The older kids need something to eat still. Keller assembles two bowls of cheerios, as Toby reiterates his day. He slept for about an hour, then Holly crawled up onto the couch with him. They went back to sleep for a couple hours, but then the boys woke up. Once Harry was awake, crying for his Dad, the other kids were up. Beecher questions Keller as to how he slept through the noise. The kids had their cartoons going. It seems every toy Harry owns has either flashing lights or sounds… lots of sounds. Loud sounds. The sobbing spells. Both older kids broke down a few times today about their Mother. Toby has a feeling Harry was upset at times because he wants Gen, but he can’t talk yet, so he cannot tell Toby. Keller hasn’t a clue how he managed, but he did. He gently scolds Toby, saying he should have woken him up. He wants to help Toby, no matter what that means. Extraordinarily little sleep? Not a problem. He requests Toby go take a nap, he can take care of the kids. Toby hesitates but asks the kids if they can play with Chris for an hour. They love the idea.  
Everything is red. A crimson blur of a world. A gut retching hunger rouses Toby from slumber. How long had he been sleeping? Doesn’t matter. Blood. Blood. Blood. His every thought is ‘blood’. He inhales deeply. A scent tickles his nose. Blood. It’s blood. Follow the smell. Must find it. The smell leads him to a canopy bed. Human. Human has the blood. He pounces onto the bed, hovering over the small human. His fangs throb, nothing matters except the blood. Holly opens her eyes when she feels the bounce on her bed.

“Hi Daddy,” Holly utters sleepily.

Toby growls in response, baring his fangs. Holly screeches at the top of her lungs. She turns ghastly white and attempts to climb off the bed. Beecher grabs her little wrist, way too tightly. He feels a ‘snap’, causing the blood source to yelp out in pain. He fists the girl’s hair, tilting her head to expose her neck. As his fangs sink into Holly’s flesh, Gary comes running into the room. When he spots Toby attacking his sister he screams for Chris’ help. He approaches his Dad, hitting, punching, clawing at him, trying to free Holly. Keller rushes towards Toby.

“Let go now,” Chris orders. “Tobias, get your fucking teeth away from your daughter.”

Keller finally snatches the young girl away, turns, and lays her out on the floor.

“She’s not breathing,” Gary cries. “Help her, Chris. Save Holly.”  
Keller does the only thing he can to save the child. He’d rather just let the child go, but Gary needs her to survive. Chris bites his wrist, causing Gary to shake with fright. He pushes his wrist to the girl’s tiny mouth, letting the blood seep in.

“Come on Holly, drink for me,” Keller whispers, tears staining his cheeks. She begins to weakly drink, suction increasing as she gains strength. “Good girl. That’s right, sweetheart, drink up. Gary is here with us. You have to stay strong for him.” 

Gary leans against Chris, bawling as his sister feeds. When Holly has taken enough blood, he settles her on his lap, pulling both kids close. Gary holds his baby sister’s hand, waiting to see if she’ll live.  
Toby can finally shake off the blood lust, but it might be too late. He stumbles off the bed and over to Chris. Gary screams at him to get away. The boy is frightened and protective. Chris holds him closer.

“It’s okay, Gary, I’m here,” Chris coos. “I won’t let Daddy hurt her again.”

“Son, I’m so sorry. I… I didn’t attack her on purpose. The last thing I want to do is hurt you kids. I love you,” Toby says softly, tears dripping down his face.

Beecher goes to take a step closer, but Gary cowers away, so he stops. How can a heart break so greatly, Toby ponders? He thought attacking Genevieve was terrible enough. My baby girl, he thought. If Chris hadn’t gotten here in time, she’d be dead. No, now we wait and see if she survives her transformation. He knows Chris only turned her to save Gary the loss. In the moment, that was the best plan. If she survives, she’ll be a newborn vampire. Chris will have two newborns on his hands. Holly can never grow up. Toby allows Chris to care for the kids. He peeks in on Harry. His innocent babe is dreaming peacefully, unaware of the tragedy.  
Holly moans in pain as her mortal body dies. Her brother is convinced she is dying. In a way, she is, but he won’t realize the molecular changes in her. The girl shivers in a cold sweat. Her nightgown is soaked. Chris pets her long blonde hair. He hopes this was the correct choice.

“Come on, Gary, let’s lay your sister in her bed. I think she’ll be more comfortable there,” Chris says.

Gary straightens the covers their father messed up, drawing them back for Chris to set her down. Delicately, Chris lays the child on the bed. Her brother covers her.

“I have to explain something to you, kiddo, and I’m not sure you’ll understand,” Chris informs Gary. “I’ll need you to go lock yourself in Harry’s room in a little while. I’ll lock it from the outside, so only I can open it, when it is safe.” He checks to see that Gary is following him. “Do you know what vampires are?”  
“Yeah, dead guys that drink blood,” Gary responds.

“Undead people that must drink blood to live,” Keller corrects. “Undead means all the cells in your body die, and then change into new cells that bring you back to life. Blood is food for a vampire. When a vampire is born, they need a lot of blood. They do anything to get it because that is all they can think about. They don’t see people as their loved ones anymore. When your Daddy was in the accident, I turned him into a vampire because he was going to die. That is why he attacked Holly. He didn’t really understand it was Holly he was hurting. When I made Holly drink my blood, it was to save her, but she’ll be a vampire now, too. I must lock you and Harry in the bedroom until after I feed your sister. That way she won’t attack you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Gary states firmly. He is ready to protect Harry.

It has been four hours; Holly should awaken soon. Chris locks the boys in Harry’s bedroom with snacks and drinks. Gary has his box of books to read. Toby has been out on the deck all night, refusing to come inside. Gary still won’t speak to him. He may understand why he did it, but the boy is still afraid. Chris checks on Holly, she is sitting upright. She turns her head towards Chris, a darkness swims behind her blue eyes. He approaches her cautiously. He’s never transformed a child before. Chris isn’t sure what the differences will be. 

“My mouth hurts,” she growls.

“Yes, sweet girl, those are your new fangs. It’ll take a little while to feel better,” Chris tells her.

“My tummy hurts, and something smells funny,” Holly says, crinkling her nose.

“That is blood you smell. You’re a vampire now, so you must drink blood. Can you come sit with me? I want to feed you,” Chris asks.

Holly goes to Chris. He picks her up, she wraps her arms around his neck. He tilts his head slightly, puts his hand on the back of her head, and presses her mouth to his skin. He tells her to bite him. She does. The first drop of blood on her tongue triggers her instincts. Chris walks down the stairs, allowing the little girl to drink. He tells her they are going to see Daddy. She clings to him tighter, whining. She stops drinking. Keller lets her know she is safe. Daddy didn’t mean to hurt her, and he’s so upset that he did. She gives him the same skeptical look Toby gets but doesn’t fight.

“It’s a girl,” Chris announces as he steps out onto the deck, attempting to lighten the dark mood.

“Holly, honey, I’m so sorry,” Toby cries. “I never meant to harm you. I love you too much to purposely injure you.” Toby doesn’t make a move.

Chris meanders over to Toby. “Daddy, you should feed this sweet girl.”

Tobias reaches out for Holly, allowing her to come to him if she wants. She shakily climbs onto his lap, facing him, she rests her head against his bare chest. He didn’t bother with shirt, socks, or shoes when he rushed outside. He couldn’t breathe. He needed air. Toby runs his fingers through her hair, soothing her. He kisses the top of her head. He encourages her to drink from him. She nuzzles her tiny face against his chest, then takes his nipple into her mouth. She sinks her fangs in, causing Toby’s eyes to go wide. She suckles from him like she’d watched Harry do with Gen. She must think this is how parents feed their kids. Now he knew why Gen was happy when they were done nursing. Those tiny teeth are sharp, but this has a satisfaction he’s never known before. He feels an unexplainable bond with his child. Chris goes into the house and gets a blanket for Holly. He covers the girl, kisses the top of both their heads, then leave them alone. He doesn’t want to intrude on such an intimate father-daughter moment.  
As he unlocks the door, he let’s Gary know it’s him. The boy’s first question is about his sister’s wellbeing. Chris notifies him Holly is doing fine. He gets nervous when Chris informs him, she’s alone with Toby. The vampire explains that as a vampire, Toby won’t feel the urge to drink all of Holly’s blood anymore. He relaxes. Chris picks Harry up, then they go downstairs. Holly is in the kitchen getting a juice box from the refrigerator. She takes one for Gary, and a bottle of juice for Harry. Chris sets them up on the living room rug with toys, then goes outside.  
“Where are the kids?” Toby inquires.

“Playing in the living room,” Chris replies. 

“Thanks,” Toby whispers.

“For what?” Chris asks.  
“Not only did you save my life, but you also just saved Holly’s. My daughter would be dead, by my own hands if it weren’t for you,” Toby murmurs.

“You wouldn’t be a vampire if I hadn’t made you one. It’s my fault you murdered your wife. My fault Holly is now a vampire. All because I was selfish. I wasn’t ready to lose you. We hadn’t even met. I hadn’t had a chance to profess my feelings for you. I changed you for me to have,” Keller replies, the anger at himself evident.

“I would be dead. You were not selfish. Caring about someone is powerful. You never know the consequences of your actions until they happen. I’m glad you gave me a chance to see my family again. I’m happy to be here with you now,” Toby says. He means every word.

“We can merely deal with life as it happens,” Chris tells Toby. “Shall we go check on the kiddos?”

“Yeah, we should. It is awful quiet in there for three children,” Toby chimes in.

Chris is the first through the living room door. The horror before his eyes is unbelievable. He shoves Toby away from the doorway.

“Stay out here. I need you to stay out here,” Chris growls.

“No. What the fuck. Let me in there. Let me see my kids,” Toby yells, struggling against Chris’ hold.

“No way in hell am I allowing you in there,” Chris grunts.

“Daddy? Chris?” Holly questions what they are doing. “Daddy…,” she starts wailing. “I did something bad. Don’t hate me, Daddy. Please don’t hate me.”

Toby stares at his daughter in utter shock. Her pretty Carebear nightgown is spattered with blood. In the back of his mind, he knows what occurred, but it refuses to surface.

“Holly…,” is all Toby could mutter.

Chris feels Beecher’s muscles relax, so he lets go of him. Toby gets to his feet and goes to Holly. He stares at her, unsure what to say. He moves Holly to the side. As Toby is about to enter the living room, Chris almost stops him, but thinks better of it. He can’t hide the reality of what happened. Toby will kill him if he doesn’t allow him to see his sons. Beecher gasps as he enters the room. He falls to his knees next to his boys. A pained wail escapes the grief-stricken man.  
“My boys…,” Toby cries out.

Gary’s arms are lifelessly holding Harry. Both of his boy’s sport ragged puncture wounds on their necks. Gary protected his baby brother until his last breath. Holly covered the boy with her fuzzy pink blanket, tucking her favorite doll in next to Gary. Toby kisses each of their cheeks, his tears splashing them. 

“Chris,” Toby calls out. Chris barges into the room. “You have to help them. Transform them like you did Holly and I.” Toby pleads with everything in him.

Chris hugs him, “I can’t, or I would. They’ve already passed on, Toby. She drained them. A person can be on the brink of death and be transformed, but once they die…,” Toby cries harder. “You still have a daughter. She is grieving her brothers, and her Mother. You know how she feels. Her heart is being torn apart like yours when you killed Gen. That little girl needs you more than ever.”

Toby straightens up, wipes his tears with the back of his hands. He looks at the boys, then to Chris.

“We will have a funeral for the boys. I’ll plan something respectable for them,” Chris assures. 

Nodding once, Toby leaves the room. His daughter is curled up on her side outside the door. She shakes and sobs. The distraught father scoops the tiny figure into his arms. He holds her close to him. They weep together.

“Do you hate me?” Holly inquires.

“No, baby, I still love you. You can never do anything to make me hate you. This is not your fault. Chris and I should never have left you alone with the boys yet,” Toby squeezes her closer.

‘I love you, too. I’m sorry. I hurt my brothers and now they went to heaven with Mommy,” Holly cries inconsolably.

When Chris comes to check on them, he finds Toby sitting on the floor, holding his sleeping daughter. He slides down the wall, sitting next to them. Toby rests his head against Chris’ shoulder. Keller kisses the top of his head. Toby refuses to ask where he put the boys. Tomorrow they will pay their respects, sending his sons to the grave. Tonight, Toby will deal with the consequences of his actions, for had he not gotten behind that wheel, his wife and boys would be alive. And his daughter would still be mortal.


End file.
